Her discovery
by xoAmuletRoyaleox
Summary: Amu is just going through the ups and downs in life and finding out how to live life to its fullest TADAMU!
1. Chapter 1

_Amu's POV_

"Wake up Amu-chan!" I heard a small voice next to me say.I woke up with a start and turned to the nervous looking chara dressed in all pink. "Raaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" I yelled. I was never a morning person and the fact that I was going to be late for school if I didn't start getting ready NOW! I grabbed my school uniform and put it on. I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of bacon, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door as fast as my legs could carry me. I was in such a rush that I accidentally ran a person over in my haste to get to school. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" both she and the person yelled out loud as they both fell, yelling their heads off, to the ground. "Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy!"she said as both the person and her sat up.

"It's ok," she heard a familiar voice say kindly. "Ta-ta-Tadase-kun!" she yelled. "Are you okay?" Tadase asked her. "Ye-yeah," I replied. "Well then shall we continue on our way to school? We might want to hurry as we're several minutes late," he said as though this was no big deal. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! We are so late! Wait, I can chara change with Ran and I can fly us both to the school!" She noticed that his face had gone a little pale at the mention at flying. "Are you afraid of flying Tadase-kun? Don't worry you can trust me." "O-okay Hinamori-san, if you say so." Tadase answered with a nervous look in his eyes. "Hop, step, jump!" "Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Tadase yelled as the ground disappeared from beneath hin. "Just don't look down at the ground," Amu told him. Tadase listened to her and looked at Amu instead. He liked the expression on her face as she flew up in the sky. It was a look of pure joy and confidence and he had to savor every moment of it because he knew he could never see that exact expression when they were on the ground.

When they landed, Tadase was surprised to find himself alive. Amu noticed that Tadase was still trembling from being so high in the air and she was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. They raced to their classroom as fast as they could with Amu crying with laughter the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiiiiiii!**

**Miki: hey**

**Me: I hope you liked the first chapter to my story!**

**Miki: you didn't put me or suu in it T.T**

**Me: hehe yeah… well the last chapter was kinda short anyway**

**Miki: are we in this chapter**

**Me: y-y-yeah o-of course *starts typing frantically***

**Rima: what about me?**

**Miki and Me: when did you get here!**

**Rima: TT I've been here the whole time**

**Me: since you snuck up on us do the disclaimer**

**Rima: she doesn't own shugo chara **

**Me: yay roll the chappie!**

…

No one's pov

Amu and Tadase burst into the classroom nearly 20 min. late and everyone turned to stare at them. They both nervously went to their seats and sat down. Immediately the class began to whisper until Nikaido sensei told everyone to settle down**.**

Later at the gaurdians meeting Kukai appeared and began to tease Amu and Tadase about their being late to school. (Rima had told him)

"What were you two love birds doing being so late to school today eh?" Amu and Tadase simultaneously blushed which made all their friends start to laugh but this only egged Kukai on.

"Did you go into a dark alley and start making out?"

"KUKAI! SHUT UP!" Amu yelled loudly. All of their friends were crying with laughter by now. Then they all noticed Miki and Kiseki kept eyeing each other out of the corner of their eyes and they were unconsciously inching toward each other. Suu and Ran were standing a little way off laughing silently but they looked like they couldn't be quiet for much longer. Luckily Kukai started laughing for them.

"Aaaahahahahahaha! even your charas seem to like each other." This made Kiseki, Miki, Amu and Tadase blush at exactly the same time. All of their friends noticed this and kept cracking up.

"Amu-chi why can't you and Tadase realize that you li-"

"YAYA!" Amu interrupted before Yaya could finish talking.

"Why don't we all just get to work" Rima said in that quiet little voice of hers. So they all quit laughing and settled down to business.

Tadase, relieved that the attention had focused on the work instead of him for once said "The number of x-eggs has been increasing but not by much so that makes me think that Easter has a big trick up their sleeve so we need to stay on the lookout but we don't have to do much else so I think we can all go home."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Yaya exclaimed. "Now I can go home and play! See ya!" she said as she zipped out the door. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well then I guess that's that." Nagihiko said walking out the door "Bye guys." He said." "Bye" they all chorused back.

Amu started her walk to her house. It was beginning to get dark but she still walked slowly. Then all of a sudden she felt something sharp hit her back and she started to black out. She crumpled to the ground.

"Amu-chan!" her small charas cried out but someone caught them. Only Suu escaped. "I must tell Tadase-kun what happened!" she said to herself bas she flew in his direction.

…...

**Kiseki: what the heck was that?**

**Me: what! I thought that was pretty good**

**Kiseki: Good! That's only to be expected from a patetic commoner like yourself**

**Me: did you just call me pathetic?* evil glint in eye***

**Kiseki:*not noticing glint because his eyes are closed acting like he is better* yes, yes I did**

**Me: *pulls out gun* and he had so much more life ahead of him**

**Kiseki 0.0; uuuhhhh R and R please aaaaaaaaahhhhhh *runs away* **


End file.
